


Massage Therapy

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: The Stargazer [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc has a very  bad headache....





	Massage Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> So I leave for holiday tomorrow. I said I wasn't going to write anything until I got back, but then inspiration struck in the form of 4 short but related stories. This is the first.
> 
> Takes place while Jean-Luc is Captain of the Stargazer and Beverly is a Cadet so around 2346/7.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard entered his quarters aboard the _Stargazer_ rubbing the back of his neck.  He stumbled over to the replicator. “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”  After setting his cup down on the low table in front of his sofa, he collapsed onto it and rested his head in his hands and slowly rubbed at his temples.  “Computer: Lower lights by fifty percent.” The lights dimmed in his quarters to a soothing level. JeanLuc’s day had been...tedious.  His second officer and best friend, Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher, had been sent over to the _Farragut_  two month ago and Jean-Luc hadn’t realised how incompetent his temporary second officer was until that point. To top it all off, Beverly Howard, Jack’s girlfriend and Jean-Luc’s best friend, had come on board as a work study program Jean-Luc had set up for her to be closer to Jack just a few days before Jack had been ordered to the _Farragut._   It wasn’t that Jean-Luc didn’t want to see his best friend without her boyfriend, he absolutely loved every minute he spent with her... that was the problem.

Jean-Luc had realised he had fallen in love with the red-headed medical student a year ago while the three of them were on a holiday together on Risa.  He wouldn’t do anything about his feelings because she was dating Jack, but if she and Jack ever broke up he wouldn’t hesitate to ask her out.  He had no problems reminding himself Beverly was taken when they were all three together, but without Jack around  Jean-Luc found it hard not to reach out and touch Beverly or kiss her...and it made matters even worse that Beverly was a very touchy feely kind of person, so she would regularly curl up against Jean-Luc on the sofa in the evenings, or give him a kiss on the cheek in greeting while enveloping him in a hug that smelled like honeysuckle and lavender.  Every time he would have to stop himself from running his hands through her waist-length fiery hair. 

With Jack gone, Beverly didn’t have anyone else to spend time with when she wasn’t studying or interning in Sickbay, so each evening she would meet him for dinner and they would usually spend the evening together – reading, visiting the gym, going to the holodeck if it was free, listening to music, and chatting.  He loved his time with Beverly and wouldn’t trade it for the world...if only he could get over being in love with her. 

The doorchime rang out and Jean-Luc managed a weak “Come” before resting his head once again in his hands.  He knew it would be Beverly.  When Beverly entered, she rushed over to Jean-Luc and began checking him over in the dim light.  He brushed her hands away.  “I’m alright, Bev.  Just a headache...a really bad one. It’s making my neck hurt.” Beverly frowned.

“Why didn’t you come to Sickbay?  We could have given you something for the pain.” 

“It’s not that bad.”  He lifted his head up to look at her and winced, reaching a hand back to rub his neck.  “Alright, maybe it is bad, but it will go away on its own.  I’ll take an extra hot shower before going to bed if that will make you feel better.” 

An image of Jean-Luc, naked and covered in water from the spray of a shower flashed through Beverly’s head. _Where did that come from? And why do I like it so much?_   She blinked to clear her mind. “No, what would make me feel better is if you would let me take care of you. I _am_ training to be a doctor, you know.”  She sat down next to him on the sofa and folded her arms across her chest.

 _She’s so beautiful when she’s mad._ Out loud, he sighed.  “Beverly, you know it has nothing to do with your competency...”  She shrugged and threw her hands in the air. “I know, I know. You just don’t like going to a doctor or Sickbay. But you know, you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for a doctor saving your life...and I, for one, am glad he did.”  Jean-Luc reached out an arm and clasped Beverly’s shoulder.  “Alright, fine. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, if it’s spread to your neck, what about a massage?  I took a course on massage therapy a few years ago.  It wasn’t part of the curriculum at the Academy, but I thought it might be helpful so I took it off campus.” 

Jean-Luc paled slightly.  Beverly would...touch him?  On the other hand, if it would relieve the muscle ache in his neck... “Alright.  What do I need to do.” 

“Take off your jacket so I can have access to your neck and shoulders.”

 _Merde._   He shrugged out of his uniform jacket and was clad in a sleeveless undershirt.  Beverly bit back a sigh as she looked at his arms.  It wasn’t the first time she had admired his physique.  When they were working out together, he frequently took off his shirt and worked out in what was quite possibly the tiniest pair of workout shorts known to man.  Beverly was certain he had no idea what affect he had on her or other women.  Beverly knew that lurking underneath that T-shirt was a glorious set of washboard abs.  Beverly licked her lips. “Right. I’ll just...”  Beverly climbed onto the back of the sofa behind Jean-Luc and planted a boot-clad leg on either side of him.  Jean-Luc folded his hands in his lap so he wouldn’t reach out and grasp her legs.  He could feel her bare legs brushing against his arms and would it really be so bad if he reached out and touched her?  _Yes, yes it would. Don’t touch your best friend’s legs. Don’t even think about her legs._   “Ok, just put your head down so I can get to your neck...”  He obliged and slid his eyes shut as he felt the first delicate touches of Beverly’s fingers flitting over the back of his neck. 

Beverly’s fingers felt wonderful as they worked out the kinks in his neck and shoulders.  He could feel the tension oozing off of him as his headache slowly lifted.  He let out a low moan as Beverly found a particularly sensitive knot and worked at it.  Behind him, Beverly blushed and could feel desire pooling within her.  _What’s wrong with me? Jean-Luc is my best friend..._ She worked her hands under his undershirt and massaged Jean-Luc’s spine, eliciting more delicious noises from the man in front of her.  Beverly bit her lip to keep herself from squirming  and debated her next suggestion before deciding to just say it. “You know, Jean-Luc, this would be easier if you were lying down.  I would have better access to your back and shoulders and I could massage your legs, too.” 

“Would there be room on the sofa?”  Beverly eyed the narrow sofa. “No. We should...ahh...use the bed...?”  The last word came out with a squeak.  Jean-Luc knew if he turned around, her face would be red.  But this was professional, right?  She was just treating a patient...right? _Those hands...is it wrong to want her to never stop touching me?_

Jean-Luc  tried to shrug nonchalantly, the whole time continuing to think about how good her hands felt on his back and not wanting her to stop.  “If you think that’s wisest.”  He got up and walked over to the alcove where his bed was, suddenly very glad he had remembered to run the cleaning bot that morning.  “What should I...?”

“Uhm...take off your trousers if you want me to massage your legs and lay face down.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows, but did as she requested and removed both his trousers and his undershirt.  Now clad in a small pair of boxers, he laid down on the bed.  He supposed it was just like her seeing him in his swimming trunks.  Still, he couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of her being in his bed with him...even if she was fully clothed.  Beverly shrugged out of her own jacket and draped it over a chair.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but think it looked quite nice draped over his chair like that. 

Beverly frowned.  “I hadn’t realised how big your bed would be...I thought I would be able to move around the bed to massage you.”  Into the pillow under his face, Jean-Luc mumbled “Do what you think is best, Bev.”  Beverly gave a wry smile before taking off her boots and climbing over Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc bit his pillow when he felt her straddle his waist and settle on his bottom _._ Beverly’s uniform skirt rode up and bunched around her hips.  Jean-Luc could feel the heat of Beverly pressed up against him. _I want her so badly.  I can’t. I can’t.  I shouldn’t._

Beverly leaned over and accidentally tickled Jean-Luc’s back with her hair . He softly groaned into his pillow. “Are you ok?”

“Your hair,  it tickles.”

“Oh,  I can move it out of the way.”

“Don’t.  It’s nice. I like your hair,” came the muffled reply. 

Beverly blushed and continued to work her way down Jean-Luc’s back with her fingers, pressing and pushing at just the right spots.  She could feel his muscles visibly relaxing under her hands and judging by the noises Jean-Luc was making, he was feeling pretty good, too.  In fact, listening to Jean-Luc let out small moans as she worked was continuing to arouse her and she was beginning to feel slightly damp and wondered if Jean-Luc could feel it through her underwear as she was pressed against him.  She shifted lower to straddle his legs and studied his bottom  as she massaged his hips. She desperately wanted to shove her hands in the waistband of his shorts, but she skilfully avoided touching his bottom, even through his shorts.  But oh, it was tempting.

She moved on to his legs and gently massaged first one leg, then the other from the edge of his boxers down to his ankles, paying extra attention to his calves, as she knew he frequently suffered from calf cramps when they were working out.  Jean-Luc was starting to get aroused from her touch and he bit the pillow and desperately tried to quell those feelings.  He didn’t want to embarrass Beverly or himself. 

Beverly swung her leg back over Jean-Luc’s body so she could lay down next to him on the bed and tugged down her skirt. “There, how does that feel?”  Jean-Luc turned his head to look at her.  “Wonderful. The headache and neck pain are both gone and I feel like putty.  Beverly, your hands are amazing.”  Beverly blushed again and leaned over to kiss his cheek.  “Anything for my best friend.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “Jean-Luc?  Aren’t you going to roll over to talk to me?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can, I’ll help.” Beverly placed a hand on Jean-Luc’s hip and started to tug him onto his back.

“No, Beverly. Please....”  Beverly became concerned for her friend. “Jean-Luc, what’s wrong?”

“I’d rather not say....”

“Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”  Jean-Luc groaned and buried his face in his pillow once again. “No.”

“ _Jean-Luc...”_ Jean-Luc grumbled about pushy women and slowly turned over, giving Beverly a view of his tented shorts before he swiftly covered his crotch with his pillow. “Beverly, I didn’t want to embarrass you or jeopardise our friendship, but suffice it to say, you have aroused me.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide.  “I....ah....Oh.  What...ah...what are you going to do about it?”

“Go take a very long shower...a cold one, I think, before taking you to dinner.” Beverly smirked. “That’s hardly going to be satisfying.”

“No, but it’s not like I can do anything about it...it’s just a reaction, Bev, nothing more.”  He reached over and gently squeezed her hand.  Beverly shifted until she had her head resting on his chest.  She reached a hand up and stroked his cheek. “Jean-Luc, are you _sure_ it’s just a reaction?  This would happen if anyone massaged you?”  Jean-Luc remained silent, not wanting to lie to his best friend.  He had never _had_ a massage like the one she had given him before, but he also didn’t think he would have had the same reaction to a stranger touching him. “That’s what I thought.”

Beverly removed the pillow from his crotch and swung a leg over Jean-Luc’s waist again and sat up, straddling him.  Jean-Luc skilfully avoided looking at her breasts, which were clad in a tight singlet tucked into the waist of her skirt, which had ridden up once again, revealing creamy, white thighs. Beverly leaned down and her long hair formed a curtain around their faces as she tenderly kissed him.  Jean-Luc groaned and reached up to grasp her head with his hands and did what he always wanted to do and ran his fingers through her hair.  Beverly moaned and opened her mouth, allowing Jean-Luc to deepen the kiss.  Jean-Luc  tugged her singlet off.  He was just reaching for the clasp on her bra when he stopped himself. He pressed his forehead against hers and took a deep steadying breath.  “Beverly, is this wise?”

“I....I don’t know,”  she gave him a soft kiss on his lips before she sat up so she could look at his face.  “Jean-Luc...I have to tell you something...when I was giving you the massage and listening to your, uh, moaning...I was getting aroused to.”  It was Jean-Luc’s turn for his eyes to bulge out.  He slid his hands down her side to grasp her by her hips.  “Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.” 

“Beverly...I....we...we can’t.  I want to...oh, God, do I want you,” he gave her hips a tight squeeze, “but...what about Jack?  I can’t betray my best friend and make love to his girlfriend, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship...and I can’t just have a one night stand with you and then pretend it never happened.  Beverly, I need you in my life...even if it means I have to take a cold shower every once in a while.” Beverly smiled listening to his small speech.  “You’re so noble.”  She leaned down and nibbled on his ear.  Jean-Luc groaned and his hips thrust involuntarily against hers.  “So kind.”  She kissed his jaw.  “So caring.”  She captured his lips again in a slow passionate kiss. 

“Jean-Luc, I have something to tell you...Jack is no longer my boyfriend.”  Jean-Luc sat up and allowed Beverly to settle on his lap before he spoke. “Beverly, let’s not be hasty...you don’t want to break-up with Jack just because of me..of us...this.”  He kissed her again. _Why are her lips so kissable?_  “Don’t get me wrong, I want this...I want you...but I can’t hurt Jack.” 

“Oh, Jean-Luc,”  Beverly gently cupped his cheek and he nuzzled into her touch before continuing. “You misunderstand me.  Jack and I broke up...two months ago.”  Jean-Luc gaped at her. _Two months ago and she never told me?_

“Two months?  But he’s been gone for that long.”

“Why do you think he took that assignment? He knew I couldn’t leave the _Stargazer_ , not after all the trouble you went through with the Academy to get me here.”

“But Beverly, why didn’t you...or Jack...tell me?”  He stroked her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.  “We didn’t want you to get involved...or pick sides...though I guess, you kind of have since I’m sitting half naked in your lap right now.”  Beverly grinned.  “Hmm...I suppose it’s really not fair...you’re in your underwear and I’m not...”  Beverly gently got up from Jean-Luc’s lap and tugged off her uniform skirt.  Clad only in her bra and underwear, she settled herself back on Jean-Luc’s lap and kissed him.  “Much better.” 

Jean-Luc gently stroked her thigh causing her to shiver slightly before clasping her hand.  “I know this isn’t romantic to ask, but what happened?” 

“He asked me to marry him and I said no.”  Jean-Luc’s mouth fell open in shock. “Don’t look at me like that.  Wait...did you know he was going to ask me?”  Jean-Luc fidgeted and tried not to meet her eyes again. “He might have mentioned that he was thinking about it.”  Beverly smacked his arm playfully.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was planning on it?”

“How did I know you didn’t want to marry him?  Besides, aren’t proposals supposed to be a surprise?” 

“Well, yes but...he caught me completely off guard.  I hadn’t even thought about marrying him and we never talked about it.  We had just had a fight and he blurted it out.  Besides which, Jean-Luc, I’m too young to get married.  I mean, I know Jack is older than me, so I guess that’s why it was on his mind, but I still have 2 years of medical school left, plus 2 years of residency and then what if we weren’t assigned the same ship?”  Jean-Luc opened his mouth to speak and Beverly held her hand up to silence him. “Yes, I know you would have done everything you could do to keep us both, but what if Jack wasn’t your second officer then?  If I get married, I don’t want to have to live apart from my husband. I’d rather meet someone serving on the same ship as me, so at least we’d have a chance...”  she saw Jean-Luc’s face fall and she swiftly kissed him. “Oh no...no no no Jean-Luc, you misunderstood me.”

Jean-Luc spoke quietly and looked down at their entwined hands. “Beverly.  I’m older than both you and Jack.”

“Ye-es, but you’re not thinking about getting married, are you?”

“Well, not right now...but Beverly...if we get involved...I want to play for keeps.  I’m going to lay it all out on the table for you right now as I don’t intend on playing games with you,” He held their clasped hands against his chest and took a deep breath before speaking. “Beverly Cheryl Howard, I fell in love with you over a year ago when we were on holiday on Risa.”  Beverly gasped.

“I’ve tried to hide it so you and Jack wouldn’t notice, but the truth is, I need you in my life.  Right now, I want to make love to you so badly,  but I don’t want it to be a one-time thing...I want you to be my partner...and if you have to leave to do your residency in two years, we’ll make it work. I would come to you for shore leave or arrange to meet you someplace...anything you wanted.  I could even try to get myself based where you are...and after you graduate, I would do everything within my power to get you placed with me on my ship, even if I have to captain a smaller vessel to have you with me or work on a starbase.   If we don’t work out, we don’t work out, but if we do...” He trailed off after noticing a tear slide down Beverly’s cheek.  He brushed it away with his free hand.  “Oh, Beverly.  My sweet Beverly.  Please don’t cry. I’m sorry if I upset you.” 

“Jean-Luc, Bevery sniffed. “That was possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard anyone say to me.  I’m not ready to tell you I love you in that way, but I do love you...you’re my best friend and if you’ll give me time?”

“Beverly, you can have all the time in the world.”  Beverly flung her arms around Jean-Luc’s neck and peppered his face with kisses.  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “So, is that a yes, then?”

“Yes to what?”

“Dating me?  Being my girlfriend? My partner? My lover?  And seeing where this takes us?” 

“Oh yes, absolutely.”  He kissed her again, this time gently laying down on the bed with her in his arms.  There was no hesitation when he reached for the clasp of her bra, and she didn’t stop her hands from slipping inside his shorts. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
